


Handcuff Accident

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 9-1-1 replay, Cute, Funny, M/M, paul is a liar, the team makes fun of TK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: Based off of what happened to Athena and Marcus(?) in season 1 of 9-1-1. I love this moment and not to take it away from those two and their originality, I had t write this.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes&Paul Strickland, Paul Strickland&TK Strand
Kudos: 162





	Handcuff Accident

Carlos pushed TK onto the bed, their lips still at a frenzy against the other one. Carlos pulled away to strip from his uniform, panting gently.

"Have you been a good boy?" Carlos asked and TK responded with a smirk.

"No, Officer." Carlos growled slightly.

"I might have to arrest you for that." Carlos whispered huskily as he grabbed his cuffs off his belt. He sauntered his way over to the bed, driving TK mad with desire and lust.

I mean, Carlos, half naked, carrying cuffs?! How the hell is he supposed ot react to that?

TK rised up the bed, putting his hands against the headboard. Carlos smirked and started kissing TK again, while messing with the handcuffs.

But, Carlos wasnt paying too much attention until he couldn't move away. He looked up.

SHIT!

He had handcuffed his own hand to TK's around the headboard. Carlos let his head fall as TK groaned. 

"Not again." TK grumbled and Carlos snorted.

"Yea, but this time, my keys are on the other side of the room."

"Fucking hell, Carlos." 

"That's what it feels like fucking your ass."

"Bitch?"

"Ha." TK looked up at Carlos with an expression that could only be placed as a 'im-gonna-kill-you-in-your-sleep-bitch' face.

Carlos dropped his smile though as he couldn't slip from the cuffs.

"Fuck. What do we do?" TK asked and Carlos looked down at him, a knowing look in his eyes. "Oh, no. I will not hear the end of it." 

Carlos smiled apologetically.

So, that how Paul Strickland ended up in Carlos's bedroom at eleven o'clock. And as soon as he entered the room and saw the two men looking sad and perplexed, he doubled over in laughter.

He just couldn't stop laughing and TK wanted to fall into a hole and die.

"So...So, y'all need..need this?" Paul barely choked out, grabbing Carlos's keys and holding them in the air.

"Yes, Paul, we need those." TK grumbled and Paul doubled over in laughter again. "You tell anyone at the station about this, and I will have no mercy, Strickland." TK said and Paul nodded, throwing the keys over.

"Dont get locked up again. Who knows who'll be here next time." He winks then leaves. Once the front door shuts, Carlos turns to TK.

"And where were we again?" Carlos asked and he kissed TK breathless.

~~~~

And its needless to say, Paul told everyone, including his father. TK slapped him around a bit before Mateo and Marjan started acting like him and Carlos the night before.

God, he hated his crew.


End file.
